


Happy Pills

by cocaine_red



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocaine_red/pseuds/cocaine_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A women named Nicole Clarke is being prosecuted for a crime she didn't commit. Upon fleeing the police she hides away in the sewers of New York City. She soon discovers the sewers aren't a complete wasteland, and Michelangelo is approached with emotions he never thought existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first submission. I'm still getting used to this website, so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy.

The police were coming for me. They knew where I was, and hiding was pointless.

I didn't kill anyone.

But no one was going to believe me.

They had no proof.

But my therapist said I was on edge, that I was at my breaking point. I was the perfect suspect, like I was a some kind of maniac.

I heard a loud pound on my door. Snatching up my back pack I reached for the window frantically trying to pry it open.

"Nicole Clarke this is the NYPD, you have 30 seconds to open this door before we break it down!"

The window flings open just enough for me to squeeze through.

"We hear you in there Nicole. We have no choice but to break down the door!"

I push through the small gap and get out onto the fire escape, leaping out to the fire escape running down the stairs as fast as my legs can take me. There's a loud crack. They made it into my apartment. Someone's head surfaces through the window. "Don't let her get away! GO AFTER HER!" My heart is pounding through my chest as I finally reach the latter at the end of the fire escape. Grabbing onto the rusty handles I lose my grip falling to the concrete street below. My legs buckle and my head is pounding, but I stand up and run down the back alley of my apartment building. I can hear the approaching sound of police men coming after me, shouting for me to surrender, but I keep running. approaching the end of the alley, I make a swift right turn into another.

Shit.

It's a dead-end.

A dumpster is pushed up against the wall underneath another fire escape. I climb onto the dumpster attempting to reach for the fire escape, but to no avail. My legs buckle underneath my weight, and I fall to the cold hard concrete. The police are dangerously close now, their sprinting footsteps so close I feel like I'm going to scream. Shuffling my body against the wall my feet kick up against the concrete moving open a small manhole.

They won't find me in the sewers!

This idea makes me shiver, the thoughts of escaping the police by running away into the sewers frightened me more than being prosecuted for something I didn't do. But this is my only hope, this is my last resort. My nails dig into the edge of the manhole as I push it open letting out a small grunt. Breathing is getting difficult, and I'm hyperventilating in fear. Once I get it open just enough for my body to fit through, I descend into the dark and wet sewers covering the manhole behind me just in time.

The sound of my feet hitting the concrete echo's throughout the sewers sending shivers down my spine. Above I hear the police yelling out my name, slamming open the dumpster cornered into the small alley attempting to find me. My fingers are trembling as they reach my mouth. I mustn't make a sound or they'll find me. This is when my mind starts screaming for me to run, to run as far as I can go. So I do. My body forces my legs to sprint out through a tunnel taking dozens of turns leading myself deeper into the sewers not looking back. With every step my world caves into a deeper and darker abyss. Everything around me a foreign sight that makes me being to hyperventilate again. My legs buckle, I slip on some water, falling face first into the concrete.

"HELP ME!"

The loud echo's of my voice make me start to cry hysterically.

"OH GOD, PLEASE. SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I always get the shit end of the stick? Nothing matters now, because I'm alone. I can't hide in the sewers forever. Eventually they'll find me, they'll arrest me. Then I'll never avenge my father's death. I'll never get to find the monster who killed my father.

...

"Donnie did you hear that?"

Michelangelo and Donatello had gone on a small expedition that night in the sewers looking for fungus samples for Donnie's latest experiments.

"Hear what Mikey?"

"Someone was screaming down there Don."

Donatello stood up, towering Michelangelo only by a few inches and peered at the end of the tunnel.

"Mikey I didn't hea-"

"OH GOD, PLEASE. SOMEONE HELP ME!?

Michelangelo's eyes widened at the sound of a frantic women screaming, "Donnie, we gotta help her!"

"This could be a trap Mikey-"

Michelangelo shot him a disapproving glare cutting him of.

"A trap!? Listen to her, she sound's horrified! With or without you I'm gonna help her!"

Donatello gritted his teeth, "Mikey were gonna get into trouble for this shit."

"Donnie don't be so cold!"

Donatello snorted, and started sprinting of in the direction of the screaming women with Michelangelo following after him.

...

I feel so pathetic. I'm cradling myself on the cold wet floor like a mere child who lost their bottle. But, I don't know what to do. I'm so fucked.

I'm so fucking fucked.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Someone's coming.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.

My head doesn't dare to look up, and I'm staring wide-eyed at my hands. I came to the conclusion the police figured out I had jumping into the manhole and found me. Fear envelopes me and causes me to panic, frantically making me cover my eyes as the sound of running feet stop in front of me. My hyperventilating kicks up again as I feel someone touch my arm making me snap my hands away from my eyes and stare at them.

It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Those bold blue eyes piercing deep into my soul. Light green skin. Perfectly defined muscles.

"Am I dreaming?"

The orange masked creature looked a bit surprised at my question, opening his mouth wryly before speaking, "No. W-We heard you yell, and came to help you."

I couldn't help but smile, laughing softly.

"Thank you..."

I'm not alone.

"Thank you so much."

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A women named Nicole Clarke is being prosecuted for a crime she didn't commit. Upon fleeing the police she hides away in the sewers of New York City. She soon discovers the sewers aren't a complete wasteland, and Michelangelo is approached with emotions he never thought existed.

Michelangelo held the limp women in his arms with a shocked expression,

"D-Dude. She fainted."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mikey."

Donatello opened her eyes checking her pupils. They were bloodshot, and she had a droopy, blank expression. Something was off about her.

"She needs to rest somewhere safe, and need's medication. We're gonna have to take her back to the lair."

Michelangelo looked up at Donatello finding this idea unsettling. Master Splinter wouldn't be very fond of new guests just dropping in, but Mikey was the one who wanted to help her out in the first place..

He stood up cradling the limp frail women close to his plastron. She was fairly thin, with curly brown hair. It reached close to her mid back, and was untamed and messy. Her apparel was very 'grunge', with a beige sun-dress, and a worn out denim jacket. A ripped up sac hung over her shoulder, and she wore dirty leather boots which looked as if they'd seen better days.

Michelangelo pulled her close, walking towards the direction of the lair. Donatello following close after wryly looking around at the shadows. Even to the turtles the sewers in the dark were as foreign as the city in daylight. Especially under uncommon circumstances. Once they reached the lair, they both trudged slowly inside hoping they didn't have to meet what they had assumed to be the hollering madness of their father who would scold them and tell them, "How dare you bring in an outsider! You've already done this once, you can't go around doing it again!"

But luckily enough for them, no one was in sight. Michelangelo rushed over to Donatello's lab and set the girl softly onto a spare bed Donatello had kept if one of the brothers ever got sick and needed special treatment. After this Donatello swiftly got to work, giving her some medication to relax, and an IV drip. He couldn't find anything seriously wrong with her, but she was obviously very shaken up, over what, they didn't know.

"Aye, Don. I heard you came back and I was wonderin' if ya could fix ma- Who the fuck is this?"

Donatello was covering the girl in blankets attempting to make her more comfortable. He shot his head over to the lab entrance to see a very pissed off looking turtle.

"R-Raph, look we found this girl in trouble. She was freaking out, and we had to do something." Michelangelo stood up in front of Raphael who raised his brow.

"Ya know Splinter strictly forbids any more foreigners in da lair! It's already enough with Casey and Apr-"

Mikey cut him off, "Yeah, yeah I know. Look I'll explain to Splinter in the morning, but for now... She's staying here."

"When do you go around givin' orders Mikey?"

"Raph hear me out! I mean she even saw what I looked like and didn't even freak out. I really don't know what happened, but she looks like she needs help. She was lying in the middle of the sewer screamin' her lungs out for pete's sake, I couldn't leave her like that-"

"We couldn't leave her like that..."

Donnie looked over to Mikey with a soft smile. He wasn't going to let him get all the blame over this, but Raphael didn't look like he was ready to protest either.

"I recommend ya to go and tell Master Splinter now about this. Even is he's asleep, he ain't gonna like not knowing about this more than he already has to."

"Thanks Raph." Mikey smiled widely, and Raph scoffed.

"It was pretty brave of ya two to help this girl, so I ain't gonna get on ya shell's for it. But, call Leo and I in advance before bringin' in anymore new guests, O.K?" Mikey nodded and walked out of the lab hearing faint chatter from his two other brothers in the lab.

I wonder what Raph needed to have fixed anyway? He's always going around breaking his new stuff. Typical Raphael.

Mikey had made his way over to Splinter's quarters, and knocked softly on the rice paper door. A little shuffle was heard inside, and the door slowly slid open. His father was dressed in his pajamas with a groggy look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to have waken you Sensei, but I need to tell you something important."

"I was just about to go to bed, you did wake me. Does something trouble you Michelangelo? What is the matter?"

With a heavy sigh, he went on to tell him what had occurred over the past 45 minutes. Trailing deeper into his story Master Splinter held a disconcerting stare making Mikey a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I disobeyed your rules, but I just couldn't leave her like that. I couldn't dare leave her, especially after the way she reacted to even seeing me. There was no fear in her eyes. No fear whatsoever. Before she passed out... She had. She had, thanked me."

Master Splinter softly placed his paw onto Mikey's shoulder with a deep sigh.

"My son, what you did was not wrong. It was compassionate, and a brave decision bringing her here. I trust that nothing of harm will come out of this, but you must watch over her. Make sure she is safe."

Master Splinter smiled weakly, showing how age had consumed his once lively face.

"I will see you in the morning Michelangelo. We can do much more good for her until she awakens, but until then try to get a little rest."

The small paper down slid closed.

That totally went better than I'd expected.

Victoriously, Mikey walsted over to the kitchen grabbing a soda from the fridge. A long night was still ahead of him, and he wasn't going to let his eyes of their new guest until she woke up and he could ask her all the questions lingering in his head. In a strange way, this new situation of meeting a new person intrigued Michelangelo. It wasn't like every day him and his brothers would meet new people. Being a giant turtle didn't make life all that simple, but then again it was the only life he knew.

He placed the soda on the kitchen counter and jogged up into his room grabbing his gameboy, and a few games. He was ready to watch over her, but he didn't want to bore himself to death. He jogged back down the stairs, grabbed the soda, and headed over to the lab. Raph had disappeared and Donnie was sitting hunched over on his computer.

"Her vitals are okay, and she'll be fine once she wakes in the morning. I can stay in here and watch over her."

"Naw don't worry about it Donnie. Go to bed, I can watch her. I'm not that tired, but you sure look like you need a few hours of sleep."

Donnie laughed softly, "Alright then. Wake me up if she wakes up, OK?"

"Don't worry, I will."

The lab door shut softly and Donnie left the room, and Mikey sat down on a small futon across from the bed. Cracking open the soda can, he turned on his game boy and crossed his legs comfortably sitting at the end of the little couch.

Hours had slowly passed by, and Michelangelo would occasionally grit his teeth or softly yell under his breath if he'd die in his little game he was playing. Soon after he'd started getting impatiently bored. Almost ready to shake the girl awake and ask her all the questions that were lingering in his head. What had happened to her? Why was she in the sewers? Why wasn't she afraid of me? Why did she thank me? He knew nothing and this itched at his mind making him unable to concentrate on his games. Eventually, he'd find himself just curiously starting at her as she lay motionless in the bed. A few times she would move her head to the side, or twitch her fingers. He wasn't even this curious when Raph had brought April to the lair for the first time. Remembering April's reaction to the turtles made him laugh softly. That was almost 7 years ago.

Wow, I was only 16 then. I can't believe I'm 23. Fuck, I'm getting old.

Mikey sighed heavily, and yawned stretching off of the now uncomfortable futon. Hunger had quickly began to consume his lingering thoughts, and he walked out of the lab into the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips and another soda. Looking up at the clock, it was almost 6:30 in the morning. His brothers should be up in an hour or two. Hopefully morning training could help release his pent-up energy and boredom.

The door to the lab had creaked softly, and Mikey shot his head over to the door. She stood in the doorway looking dazed and confused about her surroundings, face contorted in disbelief.

"Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A women named Nicole Clarke is being prosecuted for a crime she didn't commit. Upon fleeing the police she hides away in the sewers of New York City. She soon discovers the sewers aren't a complete wasteland, and Michelangelo is approached with emotions he never thought existed.

Mikey's P.O.V

Her eye's moved across my body as if they'd taken in every detail about me. Making me feel naked, and exposed. Such an unnatural feeling.

"You're somewhere safe now."

She stepped out of the doorway of the laboratory, and walked over into the kitchen. After a few second's of looking around at the cluttered kitchen she asks, "Is this where you live?"

"Yup."

I thought about giving her a few seconds to digest everything around her, but a few seconds seemed like an eternity and I couldn't take not having the information I desired. She seemed pretty skittish, and unsure of what to do or say. Although, it's not like I'll hold it against her because this isn't the most normal situation to dumped into. I start to map out all the questions I'm going to get ready to ask her, but my thought's got all cluttered and disorientated. Maybe I should just stop thinking so much.

Finally, getting ahold of myself I muster out the first thing that comes to my head. "What's your name?"

"It's Nicole... You?"

Her stare is blank, and featureless.

"I'm Michelangelo, but Mikey for short."

Walking over to the small dinning table in our kitchen, she toke a seat in the chair closest to me. "Do you live here all by yourself?"

I clear my throat softly before replaying. "I live with my father and my three brothers. My bro's are all just like me, but my dad is erm... a giant rat. When we were only a few day's old, my brother's and I were genetically mutated by a toxic ooze. Our father was also exposed to this ooze, and we all mutated into what we are today. He's raised in the sewers ever since we were baby's."

"Are your brothers turtles too?"

I smile softly, "Yup."

Hey eyes are wide and she let's out a small laugh, making my smile disappear and making me even feel a bit offended.

Her laughter die's as she looks at me. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you. It's just, this isn't the most believable situation. And giant talking turtles aren't so believable either. This is all just seems like a strange dream."

I walked over to the dining room table and sat next to Nicole. Looking straight into her eyes I say, "Then how can I make myself more believable for you?"

My question startles her a bit.

Best comeback ever. 

Looking at me a bit distraught, her eyes trail across my body making me feel slightly uncomfortable again. They wonder over to my shell and plastron, as her hands curl up into little fists onto her lap.

"Can I... Can I touch you?"

My eyes meet with hers, and I nod softly. Reaching over to my shell she hesitated before touching me. Stroking my shell softly with barely the tips of her fingers, her hands tremble pulling away. Looking at me dead in the eyes, her expression changes from a featureless surface to a face of disbelief.

"I-I guess I'm not really dreaming." She stuttered

I shoot her a cocky smile, "So now my question for you Nicole is, what were you doing in the sewers last night?"

An awkward silence is brought upon us through this question. She just stares blankly at her hands, decided whether on not to speak. This makes me anxious for an answer, but she sit's quiet for a moment until sighing heavily.

Before she has a chance to answer my question, in the distance the sound of a sliding door echo's throughout the lair. Master Splinter emerges from his room, and walks over to the kitchen leaving behind the sound of a small knock every time his cane hits the floor.

"Good morning my son. And, Good morning...-"

"N-Nicole. My name's Nicole." From the look on her face, she had finally started believing me.

"Ah Nicole. What a lovely name." Master Splinter had began to pour himself a cup of tea. "I hope you are feeling better from last night, and that you are comfortable here in our home. I will be meditating in my quarters, Michelangelo. Practice will be held when I am finished around 8:00, so please inform your brothers." And with a bow, Master Splinter grabbed his cup of tea slowly returning back into his room.

Nicole had looked at me a shocked, and confused. I couldn't help but smile, and want to say 'I told you so'. My stomach twisted into a knot from hunger, and I stood up walking over to the fridge. "Want some cereal Nicole?"

"Yeah, that sound's good"

After rummaging through the cabinet's to get two bowls, and two spoons, I grabbed the jug of milk from the fridge and cereal from the cupboard. Nicole stood up to help me place the milk jug on the table, and then we proceeded to pour ourselves some cereal. "Tell me more about what happened last night, Nicole." I mumble before shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"I can't go back up to the city."

This question confuses me deeply, and I look up from my bowl of food to stare at her.

"You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to." That statement is unsure even to me. What if the guys, and Master Splinter object to her staying? But, I couldn't think of anything else to say, and she was getting teary eyed.

"Just tell me what happened to you, Nicole."

I just want to know.

My hand touches her shoulder softly, and she exhales deeply. Before she speaks, she looks at me with an expression that nearly broke my heart into pieces.

An expression plastered with such grief.

"My boss called me in this morning telling me had to go to work early, so I left before my dad was awake. I work at a small grocery store down the block from the apartment building I live at, and we usually don't get that much business at the shop during the holiday season. But, today it was pretty packed. Around 3 in the afternoon I clocked out, was ready to go on my way back home. On my way home, my therapist called me, and she told that I had to rush over to her office. She said it was really important, and I needed to come over as soon as possible. I didn't think anything of it, other than maybe my dad wanted another weekly check up with the both of us." Her eyes narrow and she clenches her fists aggressively, as if ready to pound in our small metal dining room table. "The police were in the lobby when I got there, and escorted me into her office. I didn't resist, but kept asking them what was going on." Hot tears burned through her eyes like butter, and she exhaled deeply choking on a sob. "T-They sat me down into her office... She looked at me, with the slightest of hesitation, and told me she knew what I-I did to my father." She paused and turned her eyes away from me as her face contorted with such anguish, and misery." S-She said, that they found evidence at the crime scene for me to be the only prime suspect. That I was a murderer. That... That I killed my father."

Nicole started trembling, and sobbing hysterically. I could see blood slowly falling from between her fingertips as her balled up fists clenched dangerously tight.

"Nicole. Nicole let go." I said softly grabbing onto her fists, trying to pull away at the fierce grip.

"I told them truth! I told them the truth, that I didn't kill anyone! That I didn't kill my dad, and the police kept trying to handcuff me, and-and they wouldn't listen to me! So I ran! I ran back home, and of course they followed me, and I ran into the sewers to hide! I tried-I tried to tell them the truth, but they didn't believe me!"

My hands grab her shoulders, and I pull her close to me. Hushing her softly, as she tries to fight away from my iron grip. After a few minutes of a constant struggle, I'm sitting on the cold kitchen floor cradling her tiny frame. Hysterical sobs, and screams pouring from her mouth. I can't help but find this situation a bit funny. How I've only just met this girl, and I'm sitting on the floor carrying a bit of her grief on my shoulder. How every time she chocks out a sob my heart feels every punch of her sorrow. How we've only just met, and I believe her completely. How all I want to do is take all her pain away.

All I want to do is take all her pain away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A women named Nicole Clarke is being prosecuted for a crime she didn't commit. Upon fleeing the police she hides away in the sewers of New York City. She soon discovers the sewers aren't a complete wasteland, and Michelangelo is approached with emotions he never thought existed.

Mikey's P.O.V

We sat on that cold kitchen floor for what seemed liked hours. As she sobbed into my plastron gripping onto my arms, I didn't know whether to console her or try to stop her from crying. The faint sound of shuffling feet was echoing throughout the lair from upstairs.

"Nicole," I inhale deeply and lift her up to face me. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the strain of crying, but her eyes were beat red, and puffy. I'd noticed her dress was wrinkled, completely filthy, and her skin felt grimy. "I think you'd feel a bit better if you'd washed up. I'm gonna show to our guest room. We've got some spare clothes in there. Well, they're a friend of ours, but she's pretty much the same size as you so I don't think there will be much of a problem. There's a bathroom right next to the room to, and you're completely welcome to take a shower. Honestly, I think it'll do you good."

Nicole had started rubbing her eye's and sniffled softly. "C-Can I get my backpack?"

"Yeah. I'll go get it, stay here." I stood up, and jogged towards Donnie's laboratory. Quickly scanning the room, I saw her backpack hung up against the back of Donnie's chair. It was more of a sac then a backpack, with rugged edges, and sewed on patches. Pen marks etched almost ever inch of the tainted fabric. I snatched it from his chair, and proceeded out of the laboratory towards the kitchen.

Fuck...

I've discovered the source of the shuffling of noise upstairs. Leo was awake. He stood next to Nicole who was off the floor now, and sitting back at the kitchen table in front of a soggy bowl of cereal, starting at Leonardo with wide weary eyes. Leonardo held a strong stance, and angered eyes that looked as if they'd pierce deep into your soul. Leo thinks that before making any irrational decisions we should consult him first about it. Which I find too be the stupidest fucking rule on the planet, because we really never have to the time to consult Leo during irrational situations.

"Leo! Hey, Good Morning!" I gritted my teeth at the way my voice hitched, and cracked as I spoke to him.

Leonardo marched over to me, stomping his feet hard against the concrete, and crossing his arms once he was in front of my face. "Who's that Mikey?"

I stared at him a bit nervously, letting out a deep sigh.

"Donnie and I found her in the sewers last night. She was hysterical, and I had to do something to help her." I walked over to the kitchen table leaving my nervous attitude behind, and placed her sac next to her. She smiled gently pulling it into her arms. "I know you don't want us to go around doing stupid shit, and I know that this wasn't the smartest thing to do. Especially since people don't really except us. But, Nicole does except us."

I looked at her with a reassuring glare, to make sure that I knew what I was saying was true. She looked down at the floor for a moment, and back up at Leo.

"You know how Splinter is abou-"

"I know, Leo. That's why he already knows. I told him last night."

I rubbed my hand over the back of my head and let out a well relieved laugh.

"Jeez, you and Raph always have the same things to say."

Leo laughed letting out a small bright smile, and turned his eyes over to Nicole. He walked over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair next her, and sitting down. His hands folded together, and he sighed softly staring up at her.

"I don't want you to think that you aren't welcome here in our home."

"I don't feel that way at all." Her voice was quiet as a whisper.

Leo looked at her with a soft smile. "Good." Nicole shifted her body to sit up straight, and scouted the metal chair back a bit. "In a way, I still can't believe it's really even happening. But, your brother saved me." Her eyes met over to mine. "I can't thank you enough. But, you said that you and another one of your brothers had helped me last night. What was his name?"

"Donatello."

We all turned our head's over to the staircase to see Donnie walking down into the kitchen. "Well, I really was ready to just leave you there, but Mikey and his big old kind heart made me think differently." Donnie spoke with a sarcastic tone and looked at me with a stupid grin, laughed softly going straight over to the coffee machine.

"Shut up." I laughed, probably smiling like a complete idiot.

"So, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leo. Short for Leonardo, right?" She spoke, looking over to Leo.

"Yeah, and Raphael is another one of our brothers. You'll get to met him soon enough, but he's usually the last to get up." Leo said with a small smirk.

"Renaissance artists." She stated, and Leo nodded.

Donatello had poured himself a cup of coffee, and proceeded over to the kitchen table. He shoved aside the bowls of cereal, and blew gently against his steamy cup of coffee before sitting down. "So Nicole, what exactly happened to you last night?"

Leonardo looked up at her with questionable eyes also, but I could tell how her body tensed at that question. How she looked almost frightened to even answer.

I swiftly walked over to her before she could even speak, looking at my brothers with a smile. "I'm going to take Nicole to the guest room so she can get cleaned up." They looked at me confused, and Nicole stared up at me with relived eyes. As if I'd saved her all over again. "After she gets cleaned up, we can talk about it. O.K?"

Annoyance built up into Leo's eyes, but he didn't object to me. "That's fine." He mumbled. I don't think he toke kindly to me being the one to direct orders, but I always get a kick out of an annoyed Leo.

Nicole stood up, and I walked over to the staircase as she followed. We started up the staircase as I could hear the faint whisper of my brothers chatting away downstairs. Turning over to the left once we had reached the second floor level, I led her down a faintly lit corridor. On the right hand side, 2nd door down, I opened up the door walking inside. Walking over to a small wooden bureau huddled against the corner of the room, I searched inside the first drawer for some clothes. "Well, April left a lot of her clothes in here, and I'm sure she wont mind you wearing any."

Her face was a bit confused like she was wondering who April was, but she didn't ask. "I've got a spare dress in my bag, but I'll keep that in mind." She said with a smile.

"Uh, the room next to this one on the left is the bathroom. Turn the shower knob to the left if you want hot water."

My expression was so timid, and I couldn't even let myself look at her. It's like my thought's finally stopped dancing throughout my mind, and settled. She was very, very attractive, even with her hair being uncombed and messy. Bold, dark brown eyes, plump pink lips. Lean body, perfect hips, and her waist. Don't even get me started on her wai-

"Okay. Well I'm going to take a shower now." She rushed

My eyes widened snapping back into reality, and my expression slipped into embarrassment from my thoughts."Yeah! Yeah, go ahead. Sorry, I-I uh. If need any help with anything, just let me know!"

She looked at me with a wide grin, and laughed as she spoke. "Yeah, I'll call you if I need any help washing my hair."

I sighed softly, and laughed with her. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hey, don't even worry about." She interrupted. "What you're doing for me is the nicest thing any guy- well, any turtle has ever done for me."

"I can tell my brothers about what happened with your father topside. If you want."

"No." She demanded. "I need too be the one to tell your brothers, and the one to tell your father. I don't want you to think that I have to stay here, because that needs too be your entire family's decision. Neither do I want you to think you have to believe me, because what you want to believe is entirely up to you. If you all decide to send me back to the city, I will not object with that decision." Towards the end of her sentence her voice cracked softly, she turned around rushing out of the room into the bathroom.

...

Michelangelo had returned downstairs into the kitchen to rejoin his brothers who were chatting quietly amongst themselves. Once he'd entered the room they both stopped their quiet discussion, turning their gaze onto him. They had perplexed expressions, desiring to ask many questions they knew their younger brother had answers too.

"Mikey, what's that girls deal?" Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo sighed, and sat down at the kitchen table next to his older brother. "I can't tell you that, bro. She want's to tell you guys herself."

Donnie looked at Leo, then over to Mikey. "Is it really that bad?"

Before Michelangelo could speak, or even decide whether he wanted to answer that question. Raphael had emerged from his room letting out a loud exasperated yawn, and jumped down from the second floor into the kitchen. He stretched his arms above his head, and walked over to the fridge. "Mornin'." He mumbled.

Opening the freezer Raphael pulling a microwavable breakfast sandwich and popped it into the microwave. Setting the timer to 3 minutes he sat ontop of the kitchen counter leaning his shell, and head up against the cabinets.

"Where's dat chick?" He asked, scanning his eyes across the lair.

"Takin' a shower." Mikey mumbling.

"Aye, what's the matta knucklehead? Ain't acting like ya cheery mornin' self." He said, hopping down from the kitchen counter, and sat at the table next to him. "Did somethin' happen, or?"

"Yeah, Mikey. You look like you've seen death. Did you even sleep last night?" Donnie asked.

With a small laugh, Mikey fiddled with his fingers staring blankly at the bowl of cereal that had sat in the same place for over an hour. "Naw, but I'll get sleep after practice."

Donnie slid his cup of coffee over to him. "Drink some, it'll help you wake up." Mikey picked up the cup and toke a sip, contorting his face into a disgusted expression as he swallowed "Donnie, you make the worlds worst coffee." He wailed, squinting his eyes in disgust as his brothers laughed at his reaction. He placed the cup back onto the table, and rubbed his eyes roughly underneath his mask.

The microwave buzzed loudly, and Raphael got to his feet grabbing a plate from one of the cabinets. The gentle noise of a doorknob rattle was heard from upstairs, and Nicole emerged from the bathroom as did a large cloud of steam from within the room behind her. She walked inside the guest room, and dropped her sac onto the floor and ran her fingers through her wet hair pushing most of it to the side. Behind her she closed the door, and walked downstairs into the kitchen bouncing her eyes across the room. She had put on a new sundress that's length almost met with her knees, quite similar to the one she was wearing before, but this one a bold white. It was rugged, and had thick straps that hugged her shoulders. The top of the dress was tight against her skin, as for the bottom flowed freely. Once she reached the entrance she stopped and looked at Raphael who had taken a large bite out of his sandwich proceeding to chew his food roughly as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He smiled widely at her with a kind expression which for his brothers was such a foreign sight. Especially coming from the biggest hot head in the family. Usually in the mornings Raphael didn't say anything to anyone, but just walked into the kitchen with a slight nod, made himself a large meal, and returned into the depths of his room to sleep for hours on end unless practice was held.

She returned the gesture, and smiled back at him. "I'm sure my brotha's already told you who I am." He said, after swallowing down his food.

"Yes, they did. I'm Nicole, if you didn't already know."

"Nicole, aye? So, what's ya story? Didn't cha mother ever tell ya not to go wonderin' in the sewers late at night?"

A small laugh erupted from her lips, and she started down at her bare feet. "I'd like to tell everyone my story. Including your father."

Raphael looked at her with a slightly confused expression, but nodded placing his plate onto the stove. "I'll go get him den." Walking over to his fathers quarters, he slowly opening the rice paper door, gently closing it behind him.

Nicole stumbled over to the kitchen table, and sat down next to Michelangelo who had beat red eyes from intense lack of sleep. Not a word was said between the four of them before Raphael, and Master Splinter has emerged from behind those rice paper doors. They both walked over to the kitchen table, and the three turtles at the table bowed their heads to Master Splinter as Nicole looked at them all confused at such a greeting.

"Good morning my sons, and to you too Nicole." He sat down at the kitchen table folding his cane neatly on top of his lap. "I've been told that you want to discuss something with us?"

Nicole had let out a breath she hadn't know she'd been holding in, and proceeded to tell them all exactly what she'd told Michelangelo. She told them everything that'd happened that morning, to what happened afterwords. When she fled to her apartment, and found her way into the sewers, away from the police. Throughout the entire time she was speaking Michelangelo stared down at his hands, and his brothers kept their eyes directly on her.

"I'm not asking any of you to believe me, because whatever you want to believe is entirely up to you." Her voice began to crack softly, but she breathed heavily attempting to maintain her emotions. "But, that's my story, and the only version of it I know."

For a moment they all sat in complete silence, and Leonardo's face was stale, shrouded in denial. "Why are you seeing a therapist?" He asked coldly, and Master Splinter shot him a displeased glare at his tone.

Slowly she lifted her arms out from under the table showing them all her wrists. "When I was 19 I tried to kill myself, and have to regularly see my therapist 3 times a week." Both wrists had long vertical scar's stopping at the middle of her forearm's. They were deep nasty scars, that had healed improperly leaving a very grotesque mark. Michelangelo looked at her with wide eyes, as her arms quickly disappeared back under the table.

How did I not notice them!? Michelangelo screamed over and over in his head, and Donatello had equally thought the same. Never thinking of when they first found her to look for wounds underneath her demi-jacket.

Leonardo looked at Michelangelo's, and felt like punching himself in the face for asking such a question. He wasn't expecting his younger brother's reaction to something like that. But, it wasn't just him, it was everyone. Raphael looked completely horrified, as did Donatello. Master Splinter started at his lap, and sighed heavily before speaking.

"I do not see it." He spoke. "I've met many, and I've seen the murderous intentions in their eyes. But I can't see it within you. Your eyes speak of a very, very difficult past, and your wounds show it's existence. You do not deserve this fate, and I will I not stand by and watch you be punished for something you didn't do."

Her face slowly began to drop into grief, eyes swelling with tears, lips trembling uncontrollably. Michelangelo had gently touched her hand, making her look at him. With a bright smile, he gripped her hand softly. "We all believe you, Nicole."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A women named Nicole Clarke is being prosecuted for a crime she didn't commit. Upon fleeing the police she hides away in the sewers of New York City. She soon discovers the sewers aren't a complete wasteland, and Michelangelo is approached with emotions he never thought existed.

Mikey P.O.V

Master Splinter had taken Nicole over to his quarters after we had the 'family dissuasion' thing. Or whatever you want to call it.

I can still hear her sobs from his room, and the faint mumble of Master Splinter attempting to console her. It's been hours since the two of them left that room, and it's already getting late into the evening. Leonardo tried to apologize to me for the way he snapped at Nicole when she was speaking to us, but I told him that I really wasn't the one he should be apologizing to. Donnie keeps telling me to get some sleep since it's going on almost 5 P.M and I haven't slept all day, but I just have no desire. Raph has been training ever since this morning, and Leo has been meditating for a few hours now.

I decided to watch some T.V trying to kill the time, I'm also planning on skating a bit once it gets darker out. Buy some pizza for dinner, watch more T.V until 3 in the morning. Then pass out to wake up sometime late in the afternoon of tomorrow.

The exciting life of every day Michelangelo.

Well, I guess things wouldn't be so boring. I mean now Nicole is here, and we can spend time together. That is if she'd want to, but I don't really think human girls dig giant green turtles.

Fuck, why am I even thinking about this stuff? I hate when my imagination get's the better of me.

...

"Who was your father working for?" Splinter asked with a calm and collected attitude.

Nicole was staring at her hands, clenched in tight fists before clearing her throat speaking in a hoarse tone. "My father was an accountant, but I don't know who he was working for exactly."

"Was there anyone who held a grudge over him?" He asked.

"No- I mean. I wouldn't even know." She explained. "Yesterday. I came home from work, and he told me he was going to the store to buy some food. I didn't see him get home, because I passed out not to long after he'd left. I never checked on him in the morning, but I noticed his shoes weren't near the front door when I'd left to work. I thought nothing of it, and just went to work. He called me not even an hour after I got to work, but he said he was still out. He said he had to file something important for his boss, but my Dad's never stayed out so long before for work. He even sounded like something was wrong." She ran her fingers through her hair gripping at fistfuls of it with a violent grip. "I should've known something was wrong!"

Master Splinter gripped onto her fists forcing her to let go, and look at him. "I think we've discussed this long enough, and today you've been through a lot." He began, "So I belive you should relax for now, and rest your mind. Although tomorrow, we will need to continue this conversation. You must understand that we will be doing this to help discover what happened to your father."

"I understand." She whispered.

"My sons are very kind, and gentle, and will treat you well. This is your home, as long as you want to think of it that way. And whatever decision's you want to make, you're completely entitled to."

Nicole had stood up along Master Splinter, and hugged him softly. "Thank you."

Splinter smiled and placed his paw on her check, "You're welcome my child." He said, and lead her out of his room into the lair.

Michelangelo's head popped from over the couch to stare at her, as she nervously walked over to the entertainment center sitting beside him. "Everything O.K?" He mumbled, crossing his legs on the sofa. Her eyes wandered over to the T.V remote and she asked, "Are you watching this?"

He stared at her with an annoyed expression at the fact that she wouldn't answer his question. This became apparent to her, and she sunk into her seat pulling her knees to her face in an awkward position. "It's fine." She whispered, "Everything is just fine."

Michelangelo, looked at her with a bleak expression, turning his eyes towards to T.V as Nicole flicked through many channels. Never stopping long enough to register what show had come on, just aimlessly flicking through the screens.

"Do you skate?" Mikey suddenly asked.

"I roller bladed in high school, but If you're asking about skateboarding. Then, no."

"You like pizza?"

Nicole looked up from having her face huddled between her knees, and stopped flicking through channels."I do." She stated.

Michelangelo stretched and yawned softly before speaking. "What do you like on your pizza, because I'm gonna go out in a few to get some."

"Anything, I'm not very picky." She mumbled, and stood up walking over to an old battered PlayStation2, before gently picking up one of the controllers. "What games do you have? Any Silent Hill?" She asked sitting down on the floor.

Michelangelo smiled brightly, "Yeah, I do. I have a xbox too, if you want to play some Halo together when I get back. All my games are in that C.D case." He said pointing to a small case on the floor before standing up, and walking over to the front door.

Nicole looked at him, "Where are you going?" She asked.

Michelangelo scratched that back of his head. "To go get some pizza."

"Can I come with you?" She quickly said, standing up beside him.

Michelangelo walked over into the direction of the front door, "Sure, but always stick by me, and always stick to the shadows until we get to the rooftops." He said opening the door, and grabbing his nunchucks of a small rack next to the door.

Nicole ran over to Donnie's laboratory grabbing her boots slipping them on quickly, and then went back over to the front door where Mikey stood waiting. "Why do you and your brothers carry weapons?" She asked zipping on her boots, as Mikey opened the front door.

"For self-defense. They're pretty cool, right?" He said happily, spinning his nunchucks quickly before attaching them snuggly against his leather belt. Nicole returned the gesture and walked along him. "Pretty impressive."

Michelangelo walked down the dark alleyway of the sewer over to a ladder, and climbed up it pushing open the manhole cover. He proceeded into a dim-lit alleyway up above, and helped Nicole to the surface. They both walked over to a fire escape, climbing up it to the top of a rooftop. Both sat next to the edge of the building, and Mikey called the pizza place next to the building they were on. He placed the order, and the man over the phone explained about a 30 minute wait.

After a quick discussion with the employee at the pizza shop, Mikey hung up and sighed heavily to look over at Nicole who was preoccupied with the ends of her hair.

"We gotta wait 30 minutes." He mumbled, and she looked up at him, then over to the skyline of New York.

"Alright." She said softly, and Mikey started at his lap.

"What kind of music do you listen too?" She asked.

Michelangelo looked at her, lifting one leg up to rest his head on his knee. "Honestly, anything. I mean anything, except country. Lately, I've been really into Nirvana, and Johnny Cash." He said clearing his throat.

"Nirvana?" She said with a smile. "They're one of my favorite bands."

Michelangelo looked at her, and laughed softly. "Now I know a little something more about ya."

"Well, I'm not that interesting." She sighed. "Honestly, I just sit in my room, read comics, watch movies, and work. I enrolled in college for two years, but it just wasn't my thing. I thought about starting my own business, but I didn't know what I wanted to do."

"You like reading comics?" Michelangelo said with a delighted expression, and Nicole smiled awkwardly. "It's really just my nerdy little secret. Do you read comics too?"

"Me? Of course!" He laughed, and she laughed lightly as well. "Comic's are my life. My bro's always make fun of me for it, but- It's just my nerdy little secret." He looked up at her with an alluring smirk.

Nicole stared at him, and felt her face get a bit hot and flushed. She turned her gaze over to the skyline, and ran her fingers into her hair. "Tell me more about your family." She asked.

Michelangelo stretched his legs over the building, and looked down at the pizza shops front door.

"Donnie's very smart. It's a miracle if I can get him from out of his lab. He's always buildin' something new, or fixin' something old. His head's like a giant encyclopedia, and he's always thinking about something new to add to every chapter. Raph, he's a hot head. A strong brute, who's always looking to be the leader. But he's just not there yet. Leo is a fierce warrior, and a very peaceful soul. Whenever things get distant, I can always go to him for guidance."

Mikey looked at his hands with a blissful grin.

"Best brother's a turtle could ever ask for."

Nicole shifted herself closer to him, and crossed one of her legs under her thigh, letting the other hang from the building. "I'm a bit jealous. You make me wish I was turtle too." She said, with a smirk.

Mikey chuckled quietly, and they both talked to each other about things they enjoyed, or past secrets. Twenty minutes had passed, and they both were laughing about embarrassing things they did as little kids before the door of the pizza shop slowly opened letting out a small chime from the bell attached to the door hinge. Michelangelo stood up and explained to Nicole to stay here until he got back, and with that jumped of the building to the alleys below. She went to reach out for him when he was going to jump, but he disappeared in a matter of seconds.

How did he do that?

She stood up looking over the edge of the building, and then sat down near the fire escape he disappeared from. After a few moments of staring aimlessly at the dark alley way below Michelangelo jumped onto the roof top with two large boxes of pizza.

"Alright, lets head back to the lair."

Her eyes were wide with an astonished gaze, as she slowly stood up. "You're just full of surprises." She whispered.

"Naw." He mumbled. "Just a lot of training."

...

Reaching the lair, everyone in the household ran to the two large boxes of pizza like a flock of birds attracted to bread. Nicole found it amusing as how the four turtles ate their meal barbarically, and Master Splinter was always so calm and collected.

Leonardo was the first to finish, and excused himself from the table to go rest for the night. Nicole ate two slices of pizza, before laying down onto the couch, and Michelangelo shortly followed after.

She had found an old copy of Jak & Daxter, begging Michelangelo to play with her, and that soon slowly consume their night. Yelling in unison at the T.V every once and while when a monster would come from out of nowhere. Laughing hysterically at the dumbest things, enjoying the presence of one another.

"They're getting along quite well." Splinter said softly, sipping his tea. Raphael and Master Splinter had sat at the table with each other for some time after dinner. Chatting with one another about miscellaneous things. Donatello was with them as well, but left explaining he needed to be studying more about Nicole's father's whereabouts.

"The best thing she needs is someone lookin' afta' her." Raphael mumbled chowing down on his now fourth slice of pizza.

Master Splinter sighed heavily, and stood up grabbing his cane smiling at Nicole laughing over a corny joke Mikey had made.

"I need to speak with you two." Donatello rushed clenching onto a handful of paper emerging from his room.

Raphael looked up a bit startled, dropped his crust from his pizza onto his paper plate and stood up. "What's da matta'?"

"Both of you please join me in the laboratory." He whispered, and glanced over to Michelangelo who was staring dead at him. "Now." Donnie demanded.

Master Splinter, and Raphael nodded walking over into Donatello laboratory with him. He shut the door behind him, and sat down in his desk chair with a exasperated sigh.

"I found out who Nicole's father was working with."

Raphael leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "O.K. Who was he working for?" He questioned, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Her father was working for Bishop."


	6. Chapter 6

Donatello had run his fingers over the top of his skull, as the weight of tension built thick in the air of his laboratory.

"W-What?" Raphael said first, with his hoarse voice emitting pure anger.

Donatello looked up, and leaned back into his chair. "What Nicole told Master Splinter was true. Her father was an accountant, he was handling all of Bishop's money. Also, handling his import's and export's of 'product'."

Raphael clenched his fists, and scoffed with annoyance. "So what does dat make her!?" He snapped, and Donatello stood up in front of him.

"It doesn't make her anything." He began. "Her father was working for Bishop. It doesn't mean she was doing the same."

Raphael looked at him with a hard, and angered expression. "Your brother is right." Splinter said, touching his shoulder softly.

"It doesn't mean we should ignore dis."

Master Splinter sighed heavily, and Donatello sat back down in his lab chair heavily sulking his shoulders.

"Nicole told us her father was found dead, yesterday. And, today Bishop's import has been off the charts. But, I did some looking up on Nicole, and she was telling the truth about seeing a therapist regularly. There also have been police reports about her father's murder on the news, and in the newspaper." Donatello crossed his arms, and sighed deeply. "But, there wasn't a body ever found."

"So are you sayin' he might be alive?"

"It's a possibility."

Raphael looked down at the floor, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaned against the laboratory door. "Something ain't right." He groaned.

Master Splinter walked over to Donatello, and got him up to his feet. "We should not tell Nicole any of this. I don't think she's ready to hear something like that. Tomorrow will be a new day, and we can try to find the answers we are looking for ourselves."

Raphael had opened his mouth, attempting to protest. He didn't want to wait. Splinter had all the patience in the world, but out of all the brother's Raphael was the most impatient, and wanted answer's when he wanted answers. But, Splinter stopped him before he could even begin. "He's right Raph. I did a background check on her. I mean, we aren't that naïve. She's innocent, are priorities don't belong with her." Donatello reassured.

For a moment they all stood in silence, taking in the situation. Raphael was the frist to walk out, greeted by Michelangelo never speaking to him, but seemed as if he was screaming at him for an explanation. Master Splinter had returned to his quarters, and Donatello stood somewhere inside the depths of his laboratory.

"Is everything...alright?" Nicole whispered, touching Michelangelo's shoulder. His eyes were glued on Raphael's back until he reached his room and closed the door. Even to Raphael, in a room with closed doors Mikey's glare was still felt all over his skin.

Michelangelo brushed her off, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back." He mumbled, and headed over to Donatello's laboratory rushing inside.

Donatello was over at a small metal table covered with an array of different mechanisms, and tools. He put down the wrench he was holding in his hand, letting out an annoyed scoff. "Sure Mikey, come right in." He mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked with a demanding tone, and walked over to Donnie leaning against his work table.

"What was what about?" He replayed picking up a small metal tool, and a few wires moving them to another table across the room.

"Donnie, I'm not an idiot. What did you tell Raph, and Master Splinter?" He snapped.

Donatello placed the items on the table, and pulled of the leather work gloves he was wearing, rubbing his hands together. He sighed heavily, and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's up with you Mikey? Your getting all worked up over nothing."

Michelangelo inhaled deeply, and walked over to Donatello. "Just tell me Donnie."

Donatello looked at him. "Her father was working for Bishop." He began. "But, this doesn't have anything to do with her." His eyes narrowed, and he looked down at his feet. "I think that maybe, her father might be setting her up for something."

Michelangelo's expression became confused. "But, her father was found dead?-"

"A body was never discovered at the crime scene."

Michelangelo's eyes widened, and he looked down at the floor. "You can't tell Nicole any of this. At least not yet. She won't be able to handle news like that." Donatello sighed. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I won't say anything." Mikey whispered.

Donatello patted his shell, and let out a relieved sigh. "You're very compassionate Mikey. Out of all of us, you've got the biggest heart. Nicole will be safe with us, and you know that. Now, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah... See ya."

Michelangelo walked out of his laboratory, and Nicole was laying on the couch still wrapped in the game she was playing. When she heard the sound the door close, she sat up, and looked over to Michelangelo who was staring at her with an exhausted expression and forced smile.

"Are you O.K?" She said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need sleep." He laughed.

Nicole stood up turning off the T.V, and PlayStation. "Then we should go to sleep." She said running her fingers through her hair. Michelangelo nodded, and then walked over to a small closet next to the kitchen.

"There aren't any sheets in the guest room so here's a pillow, and some stuff." He mumbled pulling out a light quilt, and pillow handing it over to Nicole.

"Thanks." She said softly, taking the quilt from Michelangelo.

She looked down at her feet, pulling the sheets closer to keep them in her grip. "Well." She started. "Sleep well."

And with that she started up the stair's, walked over into the guest room, and shut the door behind her. Michelangelo walked up the stairs, making a turn in the opposite direction from the guest room. He walked into a small bathroom adjacent from his room turning on the dim light, and small faucet to fill the sink with warm water. Shutting the door with his foot, he slowly pulled off his leather gear and headband. Opening the small medicine cabinet next to the bathroom mirror, he pulled out a neon yellow toothbrush, and dipped it in the warm water to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he drained the sink, and grabbed all his gear before shutting of the bathroom light.

Michelangelo slowly trudged his way into his room, and dumped all his gear next to his bed before closing his door. Succumbing to his exhaustion.

...

It has been 2 week's since Donatello had discovered who Nicole's father was working for.

The turtles had kept their eye's on the news, and on what Bishop was doing. Although, there wasn't much going on topside, and there wasn't much going on with Bishop. Other than the typical thug getting in a heap of trouble. New York City was, in an odd way, quiet.

Nicole was becoming very comfortable with her life with the turtles. She enjoyed being around them, and getting closer with all of them. She met April, and Casey one weekend after they got back from a small family trip out-of-town. They both got along very well.

She was happy there with them. She felt more alive with them there.

Michelangelo, and Nicole had gotten along together fairly well. Always being with one another, and spending all their time together. The entire family had noticed them and their daily habits, but no-one thought much. But she didn't always spend all of her time with Michelangelo. Sometimes she'd spend a portion of her day with Donatello. He'd teach her new things about mechanics, and astronomy. Raphael taught her about self-defense, and even a bit on how to fight using his sai. Leonardo hadn't talked much to her, but she got his attention by showing him the wonderful world of online shopping.

Let's just say April will be receiving many packages from Teavana.

Nicole had enjoyed listening to Master Splinter talk about his life story's, and when he talked about the turtles growing up. He told her everything from the beginning until the present, and she did the same.

She was dealing with her father's death in baby steps. Having many moment's where she broke down, and lost herself. But, someone was always there to pick her back up.

On this particular day it was late into the afternoon. Around 5:45 P.M. There wasn't much activity going on about in the lair other than Leonardo and Raphael who both had been sparring in the dojo for about an hour now. Master Splinter had gone out to visit April for the day, and Donatello was in his workshop fixing up Michelangelo's skateboard after he'd accidentally dropped it down a sewer shaft on his daily ride.

Nicole had accompanied him for some time, and tried to help him fix the wheels of the skateboard only to break one entirely. From the look on Donatello's face she got the hint that she wasn't wanted around, and left him alone after that.

After some time, Nicole tried to look for Michelangelo, but she couldn't fine him anywhere around in the lair. He was most likely sleeping or something. So, she decided to watch some T.V, and maybe afterword she'd-

"Ow!"

What was that?

She moved her hand across the back of her head, and felt a small bump, and inhaled sharply at the pain she felt when she touched it.

"What's that?" She whispered, and her eyes widened when she felt some blood.

Something's not right...

Her vision quickly began to blur as she attempted to stand up, and the world around her began to spin unnaturally. The pressure from her skull made her nauseated, and her head began to throb uncontrollably sending her crashing to the ground.

"O-Oh god." She hyperventilated.

The pain shot through her body like a thousand knives stabbing into her flesh, making her scream wildly, and frail her limbs around on the ground in shock. The pain from her head was just like a headache, only so, so much more worse. She couldn't take it.

"HELP!"

She screamed, curling herself into a ball on the concrete floor.

Raphael was the first to reach her, with Leonardo not to far behind.

"What's d-da matta!?"" Raphael said, with an alarmed tone. Almost at the verge of hysteria.

He tried to pick her up, but she protested with her screams, not wanting to be touched.

Michelangelo had rushing into living room, and was horrified at the sight of Nicole twisted on the ground clenching her skull with a violent grip. Scream's echoing throughout the lair.

"N-Nicole!?" He chocked.

Donatello had run out from his workshop, and looked at Michelangelo with a worried expression.

"What's wrong!? Who's screa-?" He gasped seeing Nicole on the floor, and ran over to her side trying to lift her up. With every attempt at getting her to her feet she wailed even louder, and she nails dug deep into her forehead. Michelangelo tried to get her hands away from her face, but she wouldn't listen to him. She just kept screaming.

"Nicole-Nicole where does it hurt!?" Leonardo snapped. His voice filled terror.

They all stood in horror as her screaming escalated, and then stopped so abruptly they all jumped back. She rolled her eyes back into her head, letting out a groan, and began to convulse violently. Trashing her limbs back, and forth hitting Michelangelo and Donatello who were on the floor next to her.

"Nicole?!" Michelangelo yelled, trying to pick her up, trying to hold her down. Nothing worked. She just kept convulsing.

"Mikey get my medical kit from the lab! Leo grab some sheets from the closet, a-and a pillow for her head!" Donnie yelled cupping her head in his hands as she thrashed around more violently. Violently banging her head down on the concrete even as he tried to hold up.

Michelangelo jumped up, and ran to Donatello's laboratory as fast as he could. Leonardo pulled out all the sheet's he could find, and grabbed an extra pillow just in case. They both reached the living room at the same time, and Nicole had finally stopped moving.

"Donnie she's bleedin'!" Raphael shouted.

Donatello frantically tried to lay her on her side propping her up with a pillow. Barely even able to maintain his nerves, as Raphael helped him. He touched the back of her skull softly, as blood furiously poured from a large gash in the middle of her skull.

"Mikey, get me some scissor's." He snapped, reaching over for the medical bag. Michelangelo ran over to the kitchen ripping open the drawers, and pulling out anything that looked like scissors until he'd actually found them. He returned over to the living room in a matter of seconds, and nervously handed them to Donatello.

"W-What're you g-gonna do with those Don?" He muttered, barely even being able to speak.

Donatello didn't answer his question, or acknowledge that he even asked one. He just began to cut away the hair from the middle of Nicole's skull.

The brother's sat in horror as he buttered away at Nicole's hair, and covered the back of her skull with medical gauze trying to stop the bleeding.

"Raph. Come here. Hold these two pieces of skin together so I can stich them properly."

Without hesitation Raphael grabbed Nicole's head softly, and helped Donatello stich up her gash. "Get the spare bed ready in my lab! Get an IV drip ready, and a morphine drip! Mikey, get Casey's hair buzzer from the garage now!" Donnie shouted, as more blood poured from Nicole's skull.

Leonardo ran into his laboratory setting everything up, and called them to transfer Nicole onto the bed. After being unable to stich Nicole's gash they hooked her up to a heart monitor, and Donatello had given her medication to sustain the pain. Michelangelo rushed inside with Casey's buzzer, and gave it to Donnie.

Donatello snatched the buzzer from Mikey, and shouted for Leonardo to hold Nicole's hair, and head up.

He began to shave away all of her hair around the gash.

Once there wasn't any hair in the way they successfully closed the gash, and managed to stabilize Nicole. Donatello wrapped Nicole's head securely with gauze, and toke a step back to watch Nicole relax. Her heart rate had slowly began to return to normal.

"What now." Michelangelo asked staring at Nicole.

Donatello walked over to his laboratory chair, and sat down sinking into his seat. "We wait."


	7. Chapter 7

"We wait."

Michelangelo paced frantically over to the laboratory door, then back over to Nicole's bed. "Wait for what!?" He snapped with panic building in his voice.

"Mikey, let's go outside and let Donnie try to figure this out." Raphael insisted standing up in front of him.

Michelangelo pushed Raphael to the side. "No! I want to help-"

"Mikey... When she stabilizes some more you can stay, but for now-"

"No!" He shouted, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. "Just let me help! With anything! I mean- I just want to help..."

Donatello stared at Michelangelo who held a hard; grave expression.

"O-Okay..."

Leonardo and Raphael took this as their time to leave the laboratory. They both slowly trudged out of the room, but before Raphael left he touched Michelangelo's shoulder looking up at him with a smile.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered.

Michelangelo smiled slyly, and both his older brothers walked out of the laboratory closing the door behind them.

Donatello ordered Michelangelo to get some medications from a small filing cabinet next to his desk, and place them on the medical table next to Nicole's bed. Donatello then filled multiple syringes with medications, and ran multiple tests on Nicole brain and skull. Even though Michelangelo wasn't as intelligent as Donatello with these sorts of things; he managed.

Some time had passed and frustration had built inside Donatello as he could not understand what exactly had happened to Nicole. Every test he ran on her brain came back positive, and there wasn't any sign of trauma or a sign of anything.

It was as if nothing had even happened.

It puzzled him deeply at how quickly her physical state had deteriorated, and how her body reacted so violently to absolutely nothing. He had concluded that he was possibly making a small mistake in his tests and exams causing them all to come back positive.

After about 15 minutes of going through computer reasearch, and doing more extensive study's on her tests; He looked over to Michelangelo.

He was sitting in a small wooden dinning table chair close enough to Nicole's bed that he could hunch over, cross his arms next her, and lay his head on them.

"I'm going to call Splinter, and tell him what happened. Hopefully, April can help me figure out more about what's going on with her." Donatello said, and sighed deeply as Michelangelo didn't even acknowledge that he was talking to him. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?"

Michelangelo lifted his arms up, and stretched them over his head. "I'll have some water I guess." He mumbled and hunched back over closer to Nicole.

Donatello stood up, and walked out of the laboratory into the kitchen where Raphael was sitting at the kitchen table fiddling with the rim of a coffee mug. Donatello sat down next to Raphael, and ran his fingers over his skull letting out an irritated sigh.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Raphael asked with an uneasy tone.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said... I don't know."

Raphael stared at him wide-eyed, and confused. "W-What do ya' mean?"

"I mean exactly what I mean, Raph. I can't find a thing wrong with her." Donatello rubbed his hands together roughly. "I-I don't know what caused this. I'm going to call April, and ask for her help... but... if we don't find out what's wrong with her."

Donatello looked up to Raphael.

"We'll have to take her to a hospital."

"What!?" Raphael snapped, and Donatello hushed him. "Isn't it good that you can't find anything wrong with her? I mean Donnie her mug shot is all ova' the paper, and all ova' the news! You seriously can't even be considering somethin' like that! If the tests came back O.K then she gotta' be fine...Right?" Raphael looked at Donatello unsure if he even knew what he was saying was true. They all saw what happened to her, and it obviously ment that whatever had happened to Nicole was more serious than they anticipated.

"Raphael you saw what happened... Something is very, very wrong." Donatello stood up, and walked over to a small payphone attached to the kitchen wall near the fridge.

"I hope April can help me figure this out..." He whispered as he began to dial her phone number.

...

When I was 7 my mom was diagnosed with Bone Sarcomas. It is a cancer that originates inside living cells of the bones.

When my mother was diagnosed with cancer she wasn't as lucky as the others. Most who get this type of cancer normally can get cured, but my mother was severely anaemic causing her survival rate to drop.

When she was pregnant with me she had suffered from anaemia but the doctors were able to help her. It wasn't a huge threat to her then but, after she gave birth to me it became worse, and her treatments weren't helping her as much.

She was always very sick, and very weak. My dad was always the one cooking, cleaning, and overall being the full parent for me while she watched from the sidelines. I knew that this made her really upset, because she always wanted to be an active part of my life.

But she knew she couldn't be like the normal mothers.

A few days before my 7th birthday my mom got the flu. It was probably the worst I've ever seen my her. She couldn't walk, speak, or even eat. All she did was sleep, and when she was awake I'd talk to her about how she'd get better, and how everything would be just fine.

But, she never did get better.

On the day of my 7th birthday my dad had put together a little party for me in our backyard. He invited some of my friends, and my grandparents over to celebrate. My mom had insisted that she would come outside to watch me open my presents, and cut my birthday cake. I guess she over exerted herself because she fainted, and hit her head really hard against a clay pot we had in the garden.

We rushed her over to the hospital, and that's when the doctors discovered the cancer.

For about 2 weeks she went through multiple surgeries, and treatments. The cancer had spread throughout her entire body consuming all life from her.

She died 3 weeks after being diagnosed.

It didn't really bother me when I was little, because my mom always told me that I should be strong. She always told me that no matter what I never needed a reason to be worried about her. So when she died, I wanted to be strong for my dad, and I just wanted to make-believe like it never happened.

Sometime's I just wanted to forget my mother even existed at all.

It hurt so much to even think about her, but I wouldn't let myself cry. I wouldn't let myself break down. I had to be strong for myself, and for my father.

But strength was the number one thing I lacked. After her death I lost all interest in everything. Everything just became routine, and I slowly dreaded life altogether.

I just wanted to be dead.

And now I am dead.

I remember it hurting so much before I died. My skull felt like dust, and my bones felt like jelly. After a few minutes the pain stopped, but I still kept screaming.

I've never seen Michelangelo look so scared. I've never seen any of them look that scared. But... I can't forget their faces.

I wish I could forget their faces.

I feel like I've been thinking forever, but I can't keep track of time. I can't remember a before, and I'm waiting for the after. But... there is no after.

Is this what it's really like to be dead? I had imagined angels. I'm not very religious but, still, I imagined angels.

I guess even my body, and soul isn't good enough, because now I'm stuck in darkness. A whole new world built upon the colour black.

Sometimes I can remember the past as if I'm living in a dream. All I remember is when I told Michelangelo a story about when I was a little girl, and I got a bunch of guerrilla glue in my hair. So I cute off a huge part of my hair, and my mom got so mad. It was so bad that I had to shave all my hair off, and the rest of my 3rd grade year was full of total embarrassment.

He thought it was totally hilarious, and went about to tell everyone about it. Visually, I can't see anything other than that moment. Everything else is black, and the only thing keeping me company is my thoughts.

Every time I see the two of us, I feel alive again. I feel like I'll wake up, and everything will be just fine. It's a glimmer of hope, and for just a moment I try to believe that maybe I'm not dead.

...

1 week later

"Her life is on the line. What if there's a way to bring her out of this coma with proper equipment that I don't have. I'm not ready to take that chance."

"Donnie, they'll put her in jail... I know that this is difficult, but we should wait-"

"Wait!? We've waited a week Leo, and she isn't getting any better! April tried to help, but she couldn't understand what's wrong with her either. Why would the tests come back positive? If the tests were telling the truth then why hasn't she waken up by now?"

Leonardo, and Donatello were in the living room attempting to have a discussion about Nicole's condition. This subject was discussed lightly, because Michelangelo would become hysterical if he heard them talking about Nicole. The entire 5 day's Nicole's been in a coma, he had been by her side. Hardly eating, and definitely not getting enough sleep to cope with his own daily life.

"I'm afraid Leo." Donatello admitted. "I'm afraid that she'll die, because I couldn't do anything to help her."

"The only way to help her safe is to keep her here Donnie."

Leonardo sighed heavily, and touched his shoulder. "Whatever happens... isn't your fault."

Donatello started at the ground shamefaced, walking off without a word.

"Donnie you're too hard on yourself..." Leonardo whispered knowing that he couldn't hear him. He stood in the living room for a few moments collecting his thoughts, and walked over to the laboratory entering quietly. Michelangelo was sitting in the same wooden chair staring at Nicole, but turned his head over to Leonardo when he heard him open the door.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"H-Hey... How's she doing."

"Fine."

Leonardo gulped softly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Her hair looks better." He finally said.

After the 3rd day of Nicole's coma, Michelangelo suggested that they fix her hair since half of it was butchered. April had offered to help him so they buzzed off the rest of her hair attempting to make her look decent.

"Yeah, it does..."

Leonardo pulled a chair up next to Michelangelo and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Mikey, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, but I'll be fine."

"Mikey. When was the last time you ate?" Leonardo repeated with a more demanding, an aggressive tone.

"Yesterday." Michelangelo quickly replayed.

"Yesterday? The only thing you ate was the toast I made you yesterday morning...? Mikey you haven't eaten in almost 2 days!"

"I'll be fine-"

Leonardo cut him off. "No. You aren't fine. You need to eat, and you need to rest Michelangelo."

"I said I'll be fine." Michelangelo scoffed with annoyance in his voice.

"I don't care what you said! As your leader I command you too-"

"Fine! I'll go eat!" He snapped, and kicked his seat back storming out of the laboratory.

Leonardo stood up quickly, and followed Michelangelo. "Mikey!" He shouted.

"I said I'd eat Leo! What more do you want!?"

"Mikey..." He said softly, as Michelangelo had tears flowing from his eyes.

"WHAT!?" He shouted with his voice cracking, and his fists rubbing roughly against his eyes to stop the tears.

Leonardo walked over to him, and grabbed his fists. "Let me go! What are you doing!?" Michelangelo started to hit Leo attempted to get away from his iron grip, but Leo pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay Mikey."

"Let me... Let me go..." He said choking back sobs, and finally succumbed to his emotions sobbing against Leo's plastron.

Raphael peaked from out of his room hearing the commotion downstairs, and looked down at scene below. "Awh shell..." He whispered quietly.

"Mikey everything will get better." Leo said softly trying to console him.

"D-Don't lie to me! She's dying... isn't she!?" He wailed looking at Leo with a bitter, heart-broken expression.

"Mikey, we don't know that..."

Leonardo started at Michelangelo with sullen eyes, and Michelangelo contorted his face into anger, and grief.

"S-She i-is dying..." He gasped choking back sobs as his breathing rapidly picked up.

Leonardo's eyes widened slightly, as Michelangelo began to panic. He had no idea what to do, and wasn't even able to think about what to do.

You're the leader, Leo! Do something!

"My son. Please, come with me." Splinter said softly touching Michelangelo's shoulder.

Michelangelo, and Leonardo jumped as Master Splinter and seemed to appear out of thin air.

"M-Master Splinter." Michelangelo whispered softly staring down at him. Splinter quirked his eyebrows in a concerned fashion, and pulled softly on his shoulder.

"Please my son, join me in my quarters." He spoke softly, tugging on his shoulder a bit harder to get Michelangelo to move.

"O.K." He mumbled softly, walking with Splinter slowly. They reached his quarters, and before Splinter closed his rice paper door he turned around to Leonardo and shot him a concerned stare.

"Leo." Raphael said loudly to get his attention. Leonardo shot his glare at Raph who was standing in the doorway of his room.

He jumped down from the second-floor level, and walked over to him.

"You know leader's needa' break just like the rest of us." He began. "You just gotta let the inevitable happen, bro. There's no reason to try and stop it."

For a few moments they stood in silence, and Leonardo sighed heavily before speaking.

"Mikey likes her a lot."

Raphael looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Yeah... He does."

...

I'm starting to dream more.

I dreamt about the time Michelangelo and I went out for skateboard lessons. He kept trying to teach me how to cruise, and I would freak out every time he'd let me go. I just couldn't conquer my fear of being on the board alone without him holding onto me. Every time he let go I just screamed for him to come back. I couldn't even get of the board without freaking out.

God that was so embarrassing.

The dream varies on occasion. Like for instance I'll begin to dream about Michelangelo getting ready to go out for a skate lesson, but I'll only get as far as me grabbing his skateboard from out of his room.

Everything will just stop and then afterwords comes complete darkness.

Death is very, very prolonged.

The more I think about it maybe I'm dying instead of actually being dead. Maybe this is just what happens before you die.

Or maybe I'm in hell.

When will this end?

...

3 week's later

Raphael was sitting at Donatello's desk taking his turn at watching over Nicole. The only movement she made was the labored rising of her chest every time she breathed. It was going to be almost 6 day's since Nicole's made any progress, and this bothered him deeply.

The more he thought about her never waking up again, the more he though about how Michelangelo would react.

He's never seen his younger brother so unhappy. Usually he was the one full of life and joy. It was if all the happiness in him drained out of him, and was locked away forever. It just felt like the lair was dead without his naturally bubbly personality.

Nicole had been in a coma for almost an entire month, and he couldn't take everyone and their depressing attitudes towards everything.

"It's like everyone lost all faith in ya." Raphael mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know that you're gonna beat this. You just need some time."

...

I'm going to make-believe that today is Saturday.

Saturday's were the day's my mother insisted on doing my hair. No matter how sick, or how weak, she always wanting to do something with my hair on a Saturday.

The only reason I woke up early Saturday mornings was she could braid my hair, and then I'd go out to play with all the other kids.

After she passed away, Saturday's just became a boring, old day. They became meaningless.

What are you talking about?

W-Who s-said that?

How long will it take for you to remember, Nicole? Don't you remember your 10th birthday?

W-What are you talking about?

After your mother died things changed for you. Remember? You started seeing things, and hearing things. Daddy became afraid of you for a while, and didn't know what to do with you.

What the fuck are you talking about!? What is this?

So he took you to Bishop. Bishop said he'd make everything go away, and that you would be able to forget everything with one special little pill.

Stop...

Oh! Are you beginning to recall!? Your father toke you to Bishop, so he could experiment on you. Remember!? He would say that it was such a shame how tainted your sanity was, but the fact that your brain was so damaged it fascinated him to the core!

You need to remember what they did to you, Nicole

N-No... The pills will make me f-forget...

You don't have the pills anymore. What's going to stop you from accepting the truth?

Please... PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER!

No, Nicole. Remember what your father did to you. There was never anything good about him. He was a coward who couldn't even help his own child. He left you with Bishop for 9 years so you could be his brand new pet and your father did nothing about it.

PLEASE STOP!

Remember, Nicole!? You tried to kill yourself, because you forced yourself to remember! You couldn't take the truth, or the imprisonment Bishop held against you.

But, now... You're free.

STOP IT! STOP IT!

Now is the time to accept this reality.

NO!

...

"NO!"

Raphael inhaled sharply, and turned around to look at the laboratory door. "Nicole!?" He gasped running inside the room shocked to see Nicole thrashing violently on the medical bed.

Raphael ran over to her side attempting to stop her from violently pulling out her IV drips, and other monitor attachments. His brothers stormed in after they heard her screaming, and quickly tried to help him hold her down.

Michelangelo nervously grabbed onto her shoulders trying to calm her hysteria.

"Nicole, what's wrong!?" He blurted out in fear, as she began to cry hysterically.

"I remember everything." She whispered, tears pouring down her eyes. Her eyes were wild with fear, and a ghastly whiteness spread over her face.

Michelangelo slowly loosened his grip on her shoulders, as she reached out for his shell pulling him into her embrace. She buried her face into his plastron, as he locked his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean Nicole." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I remember everything he tried to make me forget."


	8. Chapter 8

Michelangelo pulled away from her grip.

"Nicole, what are you talking about?" He begged.

"Bishop." She stammered her voice full of fear.

Raphael's body tensed when he heard her speak Bishop's name. The fear that emitted from her voice made everyone in the room nervous.

"What about Bishop, Nicole?" Leonardo began, walking over to the other side of her bed. "What did he do to you?"

Nicole was still holding on to Michelangelo's arm as he lowered her on to the bed. Nicole's eyes swiveled to Michelangelo as he gripped her hand softly.

"He experimented on us."

Donatello gulped down hard and his expression became pained before he whispered softly. "What do you mean by 'US'?"

"After my mom died." She began, trying to compose herself. "I started seeing things, and hearing things. The doctors said I was schizophrenic, and my dad..." Nicole furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "My dad just didn't know what to do with me. He toke me to Bishop because he said that he'd be able to fix me."

A single drop of grief welled up from the corner of her eye and suddenly, she broke. Her eyes swelled with tears and they coursed down her face.

"B-Bishop never fixed me, a-all he did was experiment on me. He'd do whatever he wanted with me, and give me these pills to forget. He'd make me forget what he wanted me to forget, and remember whatever he wanted me to remember. Just like the others he kept captive. We were all sick in some way, but out of all of them... I was his prize."

Nicole closed her eyes, and sobbed deeply as if her heart has been wretched from her body.

"I-I don't know what's real anymore." She disclosed.

Michelangelo cupped her face softly, as her voice quivered and her body trembled with grief.

"We're gonna' stop 'em, Nicole." Raphael snarled as his face contorted into fury, and his hand's clenched into fists. Donatello looked at him with a sullen glare, and touched his shoulder softly.

"I think we should give her some space." He whispered just loud enough for Raphael to hear him.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Donatello said walking over to her bedside.

Nicole's eyes widened, and her grip on Michelangelo's hand tightened.

"Mikey will stay with you until we get back." He reassured.

Donatello looked over to Michelangelo to make sure that he was indeed O.K with this decision, but overall it didn't matter what they wanted him to do because he wasn't going to leave her side.

Leonardo walked over to the laboratory door and opened it leading Donatello, and Raphael out of the room.

Michelangelo stood up and grabbed a feeble wooden dining chair pushed up against the wall. He pulling it over to Nicole's bedside sighing heavily as he sat down, and looked at her with a set smile.

He was attempting his best to hold back his emotions of anger, and pity. All he could think about was what Bishop must've done to her, and all the thing's he's been doing to innocent people. It infuriated him to the core, but he didn't want to express these emotions in front of her.

"W-What happened to my hair?" She whispered softly looking at him with a lethargic stare.

Michelangelo's looked down at his feet, and he lifted his leg up just enough to rest his head on his knee. "We had to cut it off to stitch up a nasty gash on your head."

Nicole looked up to the ceiling letting out a raspy sigh. "I-I'm s-sorry." She quivered.

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I never wanted any of you too see me like that."

Michelangelo looked down at the floor perplexed at her replay, but let out a deep sigh bringing his gaze back up to her. "All that matters is that your back with us now."

"How long have I been...-"

"In a coma?" He interjected. "It's been about a month."

Nicole gasped at the thought of the turtles having to take care of her for an entire month as if she was a child.

"We had April, and Casey's help." He began. "It wasn't that big of deal, but..."

Michelangelo forced a small smile looking down at his hand that was held with hers.

"I-I missed you." He admitted.

"I missed you too."

...

"Raphael, you need to calm down." Leonardo snapped.

Raphael slammed his fist on Donnie's workshop table sending bolts, and a different array of mechanisms crashing to the ground below.

"Calm down!? We're ova' here like sittin' ducks while Bishop is out there doing who know's what to innocent people!"

Leonardo gulped down hard, and didn't dare met his eyes with Raphael's.

"The fear in her voice... Didn't you hear it!? He's never going to stop-"

"Raph we get it!" Donatello interrupted. "You don't think this bothers us just as much as it bothers you?"

Raphael looked down at the floor cursing under his breath in anger.

"This is a whole new ball park, but we can't go running around looking for Bishop when Nicole needs us the most now."

"I'm just..."

"You're afraid my son." Splinter said, standing in the doorway of Donatello's workshop.

All heads turned to him as he stood there with a downcast expression, and sighed heavily sulking his shoulders.

"You're afraid of what Bishop is doing to those people."

Donatello crossed his arms over his plastron. "It just doesn't make any sense. What does this make of her father now? What does this make of his murder?"

"He's better off dead." Raphael snapped with a growl deep in his throat.

Donatello walked over to the workshop door passing Splinter. "I'm going to go check on her."

...

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Nicole mumbled turning over to her side facing Michelangelo. Being in the room with Michelangelo and just talking to him had calmed her nerves, and she was much more relaxed.

"Being in a coma."

Her eyes narrowed, and she exhaled deeply shifting her body closer to the headboard of the bed.

"Why do you wanna' know?"

Michelangelo laughed softly fiddling with his oversized hands. "You tell me.

"Well," She answered with an amused tone. "I dreamed a lot."

"About?"

"Stuff."

Michelangelo scoffed, and opened his mouth to protest before Donatello walked in holding a small plate with a few slices of apples placed neatly on top.

"I bought you some food." He said, placing them on the bed. He began to look around at all the wires she pulled from his machines, and the damage she had done.

"You sure do know how to make a mess." He sighed with irritation in his voice, and began to place wires back in their proper place. This made Nicole a bit embarrassed so she tried to lift herself up to sit up properly on the bed, but was surprised when her arms weren't strong enough to support her weight.

"Take it easy." Donatello nagged helping her sit up. "Your body won't be used to moving for a while since it's been on idle for over a month."

"I got it." She huffed, irritated that Donatello was trying to help her with the simplest of tasks.

After she comfortably situated herself, Donatello pulled a small stool near her bedside to sit down on. "Nicole," He began. "I need you to tell me everything that you can remember."

Nicole rested her head back against the brick wall behind her looking up at Donatello.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning." She said with a heavy sigh. "When I had just turned 10," She began clearing her throat. "It all started with my dad taking me to Bishop's laboratory over the weekends. Bishop would run physical exams, neurological exams, and physiological exams on me all day if he had to. This went on for about a year until I was 11 just ready to turn 12 that Bishop suggested I have brain sugary. I remember being really scared, and telling my dad I didn't want to go through with it. He just kept telling me that if I had it I'd get better, and that I wouldn't see things anymore. So, I believed him. After I had the sugary I had another one about 2 months later. After that sugary I started going to Bishops lab for 'checkups' every day after school, and then eventually I stopped going to school altogether. One day my dad just left me with Bishop, and didn't come back for about 3 months. He said that it would be better if I just stayed there instead of coming back home. I lived in a bunker with a few other people who were older than I was. I was definitely the youngest person to ever live in that bunker. These people were really sick, or had some type of horrible disease. It really didn't matter because once one disappeared another would take their place. When I had just turned 14 my dad starting working with Bishop, and I'd see him more often. Maybe 3 times a month. Uh, I think it was about a week after my dad started working with him that Bishop just randomly came into the bunker one night. Everyone was pretty scared when he came in, because Bishop never came into the bunker. He had these pills with him and told us that these drugs would make everything better and if we toke them that we would be able to go home. That was the icing on the cake. It was hope that we could go home, and we all didn't think twice about denying it. I was so naïve that I didn't care what they were as long as I went home."

Nicole sighed heavily, and a few streams of grief overflowed from her eyes. Michelangelo placed his hand gently on hers as she began to tremble softly.

"E-Everything after that was fake." She whispered. "I was just living in a replay of happy moments of a life that I never had. Memories that were built with chemical bonds, machines, and science fiction. After I started taking those pills everything became a blur, and I just started to forget. But I can't deny that I hated it... I liked to forget. I don't know why I stopped taking the drugs when I was 19, but I just did. I couldn't handle the truth so I did this to myself." Nicole fiddled with the scars on her wrist. "Bishop didn't let me die. I wish he did, but he saved me. He fixed all the scars on my body. but he left these. It was like in some way he wanted to me realize there was never going to be an escape from this."

Donatello, and Michelangelo thought about Bishop, and how they would plot revenge. They thought about the taint they would be exposing to their honor as ninjas, but they could care less. All they wanted was Bishops head on a platter to show their victory of stopping the damage he was causing to worlds sanity; The damage he had caused to Nicole's sanity.

"I'm so sorry." Michelangelo blurted out not knowing what else to say.

"Don't apologize."

"What does this make of your father's murder?" Donatello used caution when he spoke not wanting to sound blunt, or seem harsh.

"That whole day didn't really make any sense." She began.

"It was- It was different from everything else, and it was like in a way I was in control. Even though I knew I wasn't. I felt like I was living in a movie. I knew that I didn't have a job; I didn't know it then, but I know it now. I went to work at that grocery store, and everyone that even worked there were just apart of Bishops gang. Even my therapist, she was just Bishop's squeeze." She snapped with hatred in her voice. "I don't know why the police were there at her office. I didn't even think I was still on record. I thought that ever since I entered Bishop's laboratory that-that was the end to my life in the real world. Society would just think of me as another person that came and went just like so many. It was as if he planned for me to get free, and for me to escape. But... I don't know. I have no idea. I wish I could tell you more, I wish I could find all the answers. Whatever it means, it won't mean something good. It's trouble."

Michelangelo leaned a bit forward as tears freely fell from her eyes. "We're gonna stop him."

Nicole's eyes widened and she gripped his hand. She knew exactly what he meant. They were going to kill him, and she was terrified he would kill them first.

She was ready to protest, but held herself back. It was useless to even try to stop them from doing what they wanted to. They wouldn't rest until they found him. She could see it in their eyes. She could see the adrenaline, and rage.

She could see their intention to kill.

...

4 1/2 Days later

"It was a dead-end." Raphael groaned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure?" Donatello asked.

Raphael scoffed with irritation, and stood up to pace across Donnie's laboratory. "Yes, I'm sure! I ran all around Jersey to find the fuckin' place, and when I did it was abandoned!"

Donatello sighed, and swiveled around in his desk chair to face Raph. "I was just making sure."

"We're obviously lookin' in da wrong places." Raphael grumbled.

Out of all the brothers he was always itching to leave the lair, but these past few days Donatello made it feel more like a chore than something he would enjoy. They'd been searching for possible places that could be Bishop's hide-out, but weren't very lucky in finding anything.

"I think I'm on to something this time. I'm serious."

"That's what ya said yesterday Don, and that place was abandoned too. I'm gettin' real sick n' tired of runnin' around in circles!" Raphael yelled, and Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Stop getting so worked up. When have I ever let you guy's down? I know this city like the back of my hand. These things just take a little time."

"Well hurry up!" Raphael snapped and walked out of Donatello's laboratory storming into the dojo.

"What's wrong with him?" Nicole asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Raph is probably angry over something stupid." April said, stirring the boiling noodles she had on the stove. "Maybe he'll calm down when dinner is finished."

Nicole moved away from the counter, and tried to walk steadily over to April to help with the cooking. But her knees buckled under her weight, and she fell back against the counter.

"Take it easy." April sighed helping her up and got her up to sit on one of the kitchen stools.

"I didn't think this would be so difficult." Nicole nagged.

"It was enough of a miracle that you woke up being able to speak properly. That alone is very rare for people who wake up from comas. You're very lucky, Nicole."

"Tell that to Donnie. He keeps acting like I'm dying. I just wish he wouldn't be so prude about my health, or about me having to keep drinking these horrible smoothies." She groaned staring at a large cup on the counter next to her filled with mushy green contents.

"It'll help you feel better." April protested, and put her hand on Nicole's forehead. "You're still a bit warm."

"Oh no. Not you too."

April rolled her eyes, and went back over to the stove to strain the noodles. "You're just like, Casey. Stubborn as a mule."

Nicole scoffed, and mumbled under her breath staring at the cup of juice next to her. She lifted the cup to her nose, and toke a small sniff snapping her head back in disgust. "What is in this stuff anyway?"

"Celery, carrots, asparagus, and I think some oranges." Michelangelo answered walking into the kitchen holding a garbage bag in one hand, and an empty stack of pizza boxes in the other.

Nicole bit her tongue with a sour face, and Michelangelo laughed placing the garbage in a corner.

"It's not that bad! Really! It's tastes a bit better when I add some pizza grease."

Michelangelo leaned against the counter with a grin, and Nicole stared at him disgusted.

"Just kidding." He chuckled.

"Mikey practice is in 10!" Leonardo yelled from across the lair, and Michelangelo lifted his arms over his head stretching his torso with a loud yawn. "Okay!" He replayed, and sighed heavily.

Nicole struggled to get down from the stool, and grabbed the edge of the counter to support her weight. "Can-Can I watch you guys train?" She asked a bit nervously.

Every time the turtles trained she was always fascinated to watch. Their dexterity, and strength was overwhelming to her. Just as much as their bond of being a family. It was remarkable to see how they got along with one another so well. Even if they fought, they had each other's back more than anything.

Michelangelo's face lit up when she asked him. "totally." He said with a happy smile.

"No way. She's staying right here, and finished that smoothie. And then you need to eat, and take some medicine."

Nicole's face contorted with annoyance. "I'll be fine." She objected, and slowly, very, very slowly started walking to the dojo keeping her right hand close to the wall.

After waking up from her coma walking had become quite difficult for her. Donatello said that with a bit of rehabilitation she would learn to walk normally again, but for about a week she needed to be monitored.

She pushed her weight against the wall, but stumbled when one foot hit the other. Michelangelo was at her side in seconds before she could even make contact with the ground.

"T-Thank's" She exhaled, gripping on to his hand.

Even after seeing the turtles train intensely in the art of ninjitsu they always surprised her with their agility, and stealth.

He had held her up by her arm, and helped her back on to the kitchen stool. "Maybe you should listen to April. We can play video games when trainings over, O.K?"

"Stubborn as a mule." April repeated.

"Alright... I'll rest." Nicole groaned, and looked back at the cup that was still full. She pulled the cup to her lips and inhaled deeply taking a sip. She swallowed the thick sludge like contents, and tried her best not to gag, but her face showed it all.

"It's not so bad, dude." Michelangelo laughed, and walked over to the bread pan in the kitchen grabbing a roll of bread. "Alright, I'll see you guys after practice." He mumbled shoving the bread into his mouth, and jogged over to the dojo.

April fixed Nicole a small plate of food, and put the plate in front of her. "How are you feeling." She asked sitting down next to her.

"Fine." Nicole began eating a mouthful of noodles. "I'm fine."

April looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

Nicole looked at April uncomfortably and placed her fork on the table looking over to the dojo.

"What's wrong?"

Nicole slumped her shoulders, and picked up her fork to fiddle with it. "Is it weird-" Nicole lowered her voice to a whisper. "Is it weird to, uh- You know what forget it." She blurted out, and averted her eyes over to the dojo

April raised a brow, "It's so obvious."

"W-What?"

"It isn't weird." April bought her voice down to a whisper. "You have a thing for Mikey, don't cha?"

Nicole curled her lips into a smile, and laughed nervously. "W-What? I-I'm just..."

"Afraid to say the truth?"

"I do not like him." Nicole snapped and furrowed her eyebrows in embarrassment.

"It's okay to feel this way."

"Not when you have feelings for a giant mutant reptile!" She babbled, and put her hands over his eyes letting out a groan of frustration.

"They aren't just some giant mutant reptiles. They have feelings, personality's, and lives just like normal people. Yes, it's a very different situation. But, your feelings won't change because of Mikey's appearance. It's what's on the inside that matters."

Nicole looked up at April who was smiling. "You know, I used to think Donnie was pretty cute."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," April laughed softly, and stared down at her hands. "I've never told anyone that... But, I did think he was cute. I just ignored my feelings, and then I met Casey. We totally hit it off, and that was that. But, the point is, you shouldn't be afraid to tell him how you feel. It's O.K to be honest."

Nicole's forehead crinkled in confusion, and she sighed in frustration. "But... what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well," April began. "Then he doesn't like you."

Nicole's expression dropped into sadness.

"I-I mean not that he won't like you!" April sighed, and touched her shoulder. "You are always with one another, and it's so obvious you like each other. You shouldn't second guess yourself, and just go for it. Tell him how you feel."

"But-But-"

"You can do it, just be yourself."

Nicole exhaled deeply, and smiled widely. "You're right. Thanks, April."

"You're welcome." April smiled, and walked over to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. "Now drink your shake so I can give you some medicine, and maybe you can find me a recipe for a cake online?"

"How about pie instead of cake?"

Later in the evening

"Your Kata's were off today, Mikey." Raphael nagged.

Michelangelo leaned his shell against the concrete wall in the dojo, and groaned in annoyance.

"They didn't seem so off when I kicked your face into the floor." He snickered.

Raphael scoffed, and spun his sai in his hand. "Shut up, knucklehead."

"Whatever. If I wasn't so hungry I'd totally cream you with some awesome comebacks, but my poor tummy is so empty." Michelangelo whined rubbing his plastron. "I'm so sorry I haven't fed you baby." He cooed holding on to his stomach.

"I think we all deserve a good meal." Leonardo laughed. "Practice is over for today."

"Thank god! I hope April made garlic bread. Oh man, I love garlic bread." Michelangelo rambled jogging over to the kitchen, and grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

"Don't go eatin' all the food." Raphael grumbled following him.

Michelangelo started to put some noodles on his plate, and opened the oven with his foot letting out a starling gasp. Raphael jumped almost dropping his plate from his hand.

"Pecan Pie! April I can't believe you made Pecan Pie!" Michelangelo shouted in joy, and grabbed the oven mitts on top of the microwave pulling the pie out of the oven. He bought the pan close to his nose, and inhaled all the pecan pie goodness.

"It smells like heaven. I'm in heaven. I'm going to marry this pie."

"Okay, Mikey. We get it. You love the pie." Leonardo teased walking into the kitchen, and pulled out a plate for himself and Donatello.

April walked out of Donnie's workshop, and into the kitchen with a warm smile. "I heard you from all the way across the lair, Mikey." She laughed.

"It looks delicious, April. Thank you for making this." Donatello said with a smile.

"Anytime you guys. It's no bother."

They all filled their plates to the brim, and sat down together as a family at the kitchen table.

For some time they talked about miscellaneous things before Donatello had brought up the subject on Bishop.

"Almost a dozen murders happened in the same area over the time span of one week. Each person was unemployed, had no education, and were charged for the murder of the only known relatives left in their family's. The murders although vary from gun-shot's to the head, stabbing, checking, drowning, and beating to death. They all were said to have some sort of mental illness, and fled the police once they were said to be the prime suspect in the murders. It's the same thing that happened to Nicole. It's like Bishop is doing this on purpose. It's only a matter of time before someone notices this pattern, and it just seems like that's exactly what Bishop want's. A reaction."

"It seems a lot more like a distraction." Leonardo added. "When people discover this pattern of murders the media will go nuts. It's like he's trying to distract people from something bigger."

"How will this help us in findin' his hide-out?" Raphael pointed out.

"Well, the murders all happened in Richmond County and we haven't even begin to look around there so our best bet is we should start."

Leonardo crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed. "So they all fled from the police without any one of them getting caught?"

"Well," Donatello began. "Only three of them were caught, but they didn't even make it into questioning before dying of cyanide poisoning."

"Cyanide poisoning? So, they poisoned themselves?" Leonardo questioned.

"From police reports they were given the poison by their interrogation officer. The officers were all charged with attempted murder, but the chargers were dropped when they pleaded self defense."

"What?" Raphael snapped. "That's fucking bullshit. Why aren't they in jail?"

"Bishop has people working with the police. He easily could've pulled a few strings to get those guys out of trouble." Donatello said. "Bishop can make anything go away with the type of power he has."

Michelangelo fiddled with his fork, and played with a few stray pecans on his plate. He sighed and stared blankly at his plate as his brothers continued to discuss about Bishop. All they talked about was the deaths he caused, and all the destruction he had caused. He couldn't take it.

"Where's Nicole anyway?" Michelangelo asked rubbing his eyes underneath his mask.

"She's in the workshop with Klunk." April answered taking another bite from her food.

Michelangelo stood up, and grabbed a small plate from the cabinet. "Did she eat any pie?"

"No she didn't."

Michelangelo nodded, and cut her a small slice placing it neatly on a small plate.

He turned around to face his brothers at the table before he left the kitchen, but they didn't even acknowledge him. They had been deep in conversation, and were ranting back and forth with one another. It was more like a warfare then a happy family dinner conversation.

Michelangelo slumped his shoulders, and sighed walking to Donnie's workshop. He smiled when the voice of his brothers became faint, and distant the closer he got. He slowly opened the door peering his head through the crack of the door, and saw Nicole sitting on the couch holding Klunk in her lap.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?" He asked closing the door with his foot.

Nicole slightly jumped, and Klunk stretched on her lap ramming his head into her stomach. "Just hangin' out with Klunk."

Michelangelo smiled, and stood near the door awkwardly before spinning the fork in his hand to grab her attention.

"I bought you something to eat." Michelangelo said walking over to the couch, and sat down next to her. Klunk immediately jumped off her lap, and rammed his head into Mikey's plastron purring loudly. He handed Nicole her plate, and smiled rubbing Klunk's ears softly.

Klunk purred and stretched on Michelangelo's lap before jumping off the couch and disappearing around the corner of the room.

Nicole placed her plate softly in her lap, and looked up at Michelangelo.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Her eyes darted across the room, and she laughed awkwardly. "I really wish everyone would stop asking me that."

Michelangelo frowned, and she bit her bottom lip. All confidence had drained from her, and she gripped the edge of her plate dangerously tight afraid she was going to crack the thing in half.

She could feel her skin crawl and all the heat in her body traveling up to her face. It was obvious to him at this point and his posture was becoming unconfident.

"You know I never really dreamed when I was in my coma." She said quietly.

Nicole didn't even look at him. She keep her eyes on her lap, and had the intense urge to run out of the room.

"I missed you so, so much... I-"

She gasped when he grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to him. The touch of his skin against hers make her heart race wildly, and she gulped down hard trying to control her nerves.

It all happened so fast that neither of them knew how to react. He placed his beak against her lips, and she parting her lips slightly, leaning in towards him. Yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed her. She had finally gained her confidence, and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands glided up her back gripping on to her shirt. The kiss was rough and demanding, it was as if they were pouring out their emotions and frustrations into that one kiss. They felt as if they would've kissed forever, if they didn't need to breathe. Their lips parted with such hesitance.

They both looked at one another with lust burning in their eyes, and she smiled happily burrowing her face in the crevice between his shell and his shoulder.

"I'm so glad your back." He whispered, pulling her closer into his embrace.


End file.
